


(SMUT) MySims x Reader/Anon oneshots

by empathyplayground



Category: MySims
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universes, Anal, Anon is AFAB NB in every chapter, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Catgirl, Degradation, Dress Up, Fingering, Kinks, Multi, Pain, Pegging, Power Play, Scenarios, Sex, Situations, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yeah I’m Rly Sorry For This, anon isn’t cheating on everyone, idc it’s youre kink, im not, in which case sure, no storyline, unless ur into that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empathyplayground/pseuds/empathyplayground
Summary: Honestly I Don’t Know What To Say Other Thansex crap and peenids
Relationships: Anon/Canon, Reader/Everyone, reader/canon - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. LEAF: Spend The Night With A Rockstar

LEAF

“So...” The elf sat with one leg slung over the other, leaning back but pushing his torso out just a little, enough for his bare chest to be exposed. His tanned finger traced the brim of his juice-filled glass, his hand struck with precision and elegance, but he didn’t take his eyes off his conversation partner; his conversation partner who had been absent-mindedly rambling about his music for the main duration of their date. “You really like my stuff, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s cool.” Anon could barely get the words out as they watched him, eyes fixed on them, their face, their body... almost as if he was trying to get something out of them. 

Which, in all fairness, was a part of tonight’s plan. 

“That’s good,” Leaf hummed, leaning forward with a smirk, elbows resting on the table they were sitting at. “You know, it would have made it a lot more difficult to date someone who didn’t like my music. I’d have nothing to talk about.”

“Maybe you should ask about them?” This was only half sincere- Anon knew when it came to Leaf, the subject of his own accomplishments and interests overpowered anything (even the preservation of ancient forest temples).

The elf raised an eyebrow and brought his glass back up to his lips and took a swig, still maintaining piercing eye contact through hooded lids. 

“I guess... so... here’s a question for you, Anon,” 

He reached across and took their hands, pulling them in so close that they could feel his breath on their cheek as he whispered.

“Have you had a good time tonight?”

Did these mean they were done? 

The date was over?

Anon felt their heart sink a little, but at least it seemed their date would be finished with a kiss... if they were lucky as they hoped.

“A great time.”

“Me too...” Leaf moved a little closer with a chuckle, lips almost touching their cheek. Anon could almost feel the sensation of a kiss. “I bet you don’t want this night to end, do you?” 

“No.. not particularly...” Anon turned to face him; his piercing and hypnotic gaze having been replaced by softer eyes, desperate eyes, the expression of a man that wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted straight out. 

“How’d you wanna spend the night with a rockstar, babe?” 

Anon choked back surprise; of course this COULD have happened... but... so soon...

They were hit with a wave of shivers running through them, heating up their neck and lower torso. 

They wanted this. 

“Leaf..”

“It’s completely up to you, obviously-“ He leaned back a little, instantly taking note of their surprise. Their hands were still wrapped in his, but gently, reassuring them that this decision was entirely in their control.

“I won’t force you to do anything you don’t wan-“

“N-no, I just,” Anon exhaled, leaning in closer to Leaf, face to face. 

“Didn’t think this would happen so soon?”

“Are you okay with it?” 

“More than okay.” Anon breathed, just before them closing the space between them, lips softly pressing together as they leaned over the table. 

Leaf’s hands were firm and had a strong grip on Anon’s; he could definitely take control here, but he seemed to be waiting... waiting for the right time, or perhaps an invitation of some sort.

In attempts to provide it, Anon shifted around the table, moving to Leaf’s side and sitting on his lap, reconnecting their lips, more forcefully, wrapping their hands in his soft, silver hair, as if to say “give this to me. Now.”

Fortunately, Leaf received the message.

His grip became firmer around Anon’s lower waist, kissing them back more furiously as each second passed, before swiping the glasses carelessly off the table and onto the floor, not caring if they broke. The moment had one priority and one only. 

He pushed Anon onto the table, pinning their arms against the furniture and leaning back down, enjoying their submission for just a moment with a tiny subtle smirk before making out with them again, his tongue pushing past their warm lips and exploring the inside of their mouth, running along their own tongue as they pushed their body against his.

“Mm..” He paused, pulling away for a second, leaning Anon panting, worked up and desperate, pleading with their eyes to carry on. “No... this isn’t right...” 

He pushed himself off Anon, pulling them up along with him, hugging them close to his chest. 

“My lil’ groupie needs a more comfortable place to give themself to me, don’t ‘cha think?” 

All the air had been knocked out of Anon’s lungs by now, and they just nodded. Leaf smiled down at their red-faced state, smugly, and lead them over to the edge of his prized possession- his self built hot tub. It was clear what was going to happen next. 

He yanked his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor next to the tub, his tanned skin becoming more red and shiny due to the water’s steam drifting up and enveloping him. And Anon, for that matter. They were starting to get really... reaalllyy hot. 

“Cmon, babe..” He breathed, pulling them closer and slipping his thumbs under their top, subtly licking his lips. “Show me what you got under there~”

Anon ripped their shirt off without any further hesitation, followed by the rest of their clothes (except from their underwear) and dropped them next to Leaf’s jacket. 

He was slowly pulling his shorts off as well, revealing that he wasn’t seeming to be wearing any kind of undergarment; as soon as these shorts were off, Anon would be met with the whole display. And God, were they looking forward to it.

He hid his crotch with one leg as he slipped his clothes off his body, tossing them alongside the rest of the garments that surrounded them, simply adding to the mess. He stepped into the hot tub, shooting a side glance at the mesmerised Anon, before turning around to finally show them his hard-on.

Anon could only think “holy shit”. 

It definitely fit the rest of him: his large, well-preserved stature. That was for sure.

They couldn’t wait any longer for that to be inside them.

They ripped their own underwear off, revealing their body to Leaf (who barely even had time to appreciate their appearance) before they hopped in with him, the water warm and welcoming, coming up to Anon’s waist. 

“You’re a hot little thing, aren’t you Anon?” He purred, pulling them into his grasp, leaning down to kiss them again, his penis pushed up against Anon’s crotch, but not yet entering them. He was going to stretch this moment out for just a little longer. 

“I’m so lucky to get a little groupie like you to fuck.” 

He pulled Anon into the water, both of them shoulder-deep and pulled up close to eachother, their bare skin warm all over and being touched and caressed as they made out, rougher and rougher as the seconds passed. 

It was only a little while before Leaf moved his hands from Anon’s waist to their ass, squeezing it and massaging it, enjoying the softness and the sounds his partner was making: soft, desperate moans, begging to be touched more.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Anon nodded through their moans, then wrapped their arms around Leaf’s neck and sinking their teeth into his shoulder while grinding on him, causing him in turn to let out a low grunt of pleasure.

His hands moved lower, past their behind, past their legs, beginning to attend to their entrance. His fingers methodologically moved around their genitals, hitting the perfect areas to stimulate Anon as they needed, almost like he’d done this thousands of times before (well... he was 15,000 years old. It was possible). 

Anon could barely open their eyes, clasping onto Leaf’s back, clawing at his skin desperately and pleasurably. He was amazing... Anon could only think about what else he was going to do to them. 

Leaf pressed their lips together again roughly as he began to slip a finger into their entrance, slowly at first, not wanting to hurt them. 

Anon let out a sudden breathy moan, throwing their head back as the feeling of Leaf’s large fingers inside them overcame them, preparing their body for what was still yet to come. The feeling was incredible, jolts and shivers running through their body as they moaned, each sound inviting Leaf to push his fingers in deeper, stretching them out ready to take his cock- even though Anon somehow already felt like an orgasm was close- Leaf really was an incredible fuck. They were so lucky.

Anon threw their head back and let out a long, loud pleasurable moan as Leaf reached a spot that felt amazing, their body shuddering and heating up in response to the touches of their partner, but the fingers were pulled out, leaving Anon with a dreadful feeling of emptiness in their lower parts. 

“L-Leaf...” Anon whined, eyes hooded and face red, sweating due to the steam and action, begging for more already- until the elf grabbed them by their hips and lifted them up onto him, the top of his penis positioned just where Anon’s entrance was, and they breathed heavily at the anticipation of what was going to come now. 

“You think you can take it?” He asked, breathless, but his face still exhibited the same cool, flirtatious expression it had since the start (only now more red and drenched in the glow of sweat and steam). 

“Just fuck me already.”

Leaf did as he was (uncharacteristically) ordered, and lowered Anon onto his dick, guiding them down gently with his hands, easing them into the feeling. 

They let out another strong array of moans, that which got even louder and longer, more raspy and breathless and needy and euphoric as Leaf began to lightly thrust, getting rougher and rougher, enjoying how tears of utter pleasure began to flood down Anon’s flushed face, how they bit their lip to the point of it bleeding... and, god, how they took the feelings out on him. 

The way they dug their fingernails into Leaf’s skin, how they sank their teeth into his neck, lacing his perfect skin with patterns of light hickeys- they couldn’t stay focused long enough to complete one. The feeling of Leaf’s cock inside them was just too much. It was the only thing Anon could think about as they panted and moaned and whined, leaning back to get a more focused feeling... it was getting closer... both of them were building up to their climax- it would be very satisfying to finish at the same time. 

Anon felt their body tense up as they came, leaning back even further and gripping Leaf’s back even more firmly, most likely drawing blood, but he wasn’t too bothered. He just wanted to give his partner this feeling. Anon could feel Leaf pulling out as he finished, some of his cum drenching their lower naval, and moaning loudly in his low, dreamy voice as it happened. Both fell back onto the side of the hot tub, collapsed in each other’s arms, heat and warmth emitting from every direction. 

“That was incredible.” Anon looked up at him with large, grateful eyes.

“You were incredible.” Leaf smirked, kissing them softly on the mouth, his arms spread on either side of him off the side of the hot tub, Anon laying on his still-naked chest. 

He yawned. 

“Petal’s gonna be so pissed at me that she’s gotta drain the hot tub tomorrow.”

“Who’s Petal?”


	2. CANDY: Making Music Together

CANDY

“Oh heyyy..” The girl called out over the loud pulsing beat of the music. She had clearly already been drinking, showing by the way Candy welcomed Anon into the private back room of the club. She was sprawled out on a dark blue sofa, waving an arm to come closer, her phone sloppily clutched in her other hand.

“You’re here!”

“Yeah,” Anon replied, holding their phone up in response and clarification. “You told me to come- having a good night?”

Candy smiled, sitting up and patting the seat next to her. Once Anon sat there, the DJ didn’t hesitate to commence what she requested. She flung her legs across their lap, leaning in and pulling them close with a flirtatious smirk. 

Candy and Anon had a routine by now: they’d been fuck-buddies for a pretty long time, and were seemingly always down to hook up again. However, Anon still felt as though it was their responsibility to check a few precautions before commencing these acts, ESPECIALLY on nights like these (frequent occurrences) where Candy let the party animal overtake her, leaving her drunk and, well, much more horny than usual. 

Anon pushed their finger softly against her lips. 

“Candy, hold on- how much have you had?”

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, pushing Anon away a little. They cared too much sometimes.

“I’m FINE. Only like 2 or 3 drinks, I can still make my own decisions.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah- ugh, I know how to handle my alcohol, Anon, it just makes me...” She took in a small breath, before swinging one leg in either side of their body to face them, her hands around their waist and their faces inches away. 

“Confident.”

Candy began to pull Anon closer, seconds seemed to freeze as their mouths approached each other, until the DJ took initiative to close the gap. 

Her lips were always soft and warm, her kisses soft and neat for the first few minutes of the sessions. This was a tendency of Candy’s; she loved waiting until her partner was comfortable and as excited as she was before REALLY doing what she wanted.

As soon as Anon started to kiss her back, softly and passionately, she brought her hands up to the back of their head and kissed them roughly, using tongues and lightly moaning as she began pushing her body into Anon’s, guiding their hand underneath her pants and on her ass. 

Before going any further, she pulled away for breath and looked Anon in the eye, both of them blushing deeply. 

“Would someone “drunk” have that much control?” She muttered.

“Uh... I guess I see your point.” Anon sighed, rolling their eyes and leaning back in to carry on making out. 

They tumbled over onto the couch, Anon now in control and leaning over Candy, gripping her ass with their hand, gently massaging it as they both became immersed in the kissing, the roughness still increasing from moment to moment until Anon paused with a tiny smirk, slipping their hand under Candy’s underwear and moving their fingers down to her crotch, tracing the outside of her vagina.

The DJ froze with a gasp for a moment before smirking at her partner and positioning her clit in the right position for Anon to stick them up her with ease. Before they did, however, they paused, half teasing her, half simply taking in the atmosphere: the beat from outside pumping through their veins and hearts, the dim purple light in the room that illuminated them just enough to see eachother’s desperate expressions, as much as they tried to play it cool.

Candy was tired of playing it cool.

She began to lean back slightly so that Anon’s fingers were in the perfect position, and moved her own pelvis back and forth, very subtly grinding on their hand to provide herself with the pleasure she so desired, until Anon took initiative and worked on gently playing with her clitoris, rubbing it in small circles and speeding up/slowing down as Candy’s moaning instructed. Anon began to move their fingers to the beat of the music, forming a rhythm that both of them were greatly enjoying, Candy’s back beginning to curve in pleasure as Anon worked on her, slipping their fingers closer to her opening until they were inside her, only the tips to begin with. Anon began to gently explore the inside of their fuckbuddy, running their fingers up and down and back and forth across her vag, loving how it was so warm against their fingers, and, fuck... Candy was wet. Wet enough that it would be a good enough lubricant for Anon to...

“AH~” Candy moaned, sitting up on Anon’s fingers and very slightly letting her tongue fall out of her mouth. “A-ANON, YES-“ 

Anon grinned, this being exactly what they wanted to hear at the slight further insertion of their hand into Candy’s pussy. They moved their hand faster, deeper, exploring every part of her, spreading their fingers apart inside her and closing them again, slipping in another finger and doing the same.

It was a good thing this room was soundproof.

Candy’s face was becoming tear and sweat stained, her eye makeup running down her red cheeks and pleasured expression, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut and gasping, moaning, screaming. It was almost fitting to the song that drowned the DJ’s vocalisations out to anybody outside the room. 

God... it was probably a contender for Anon’s favourite sound. 

They thrust their fingers up inside her one last time, stronger and with their fingers spread apart and reaching as deep as they could, searching for the right spot- which they did. Candy let out a final breathy scream as she came, Anon pulling their fingers out while Candy fell back on the sofa, panting heavily with a smile, her arms raised above her head. 

“Mm... you get better at that every time...” She breathed, running her hands through her hair to get it out of her face.

“It’s the experience, I guess!” Anon said with a grin, looking around for a place to wash their hand as Candy laid there, recovering from the moment. 

“You can stay n’ enjoy the party if you want, Anon.”

“Ok, thanks!”

“The next one’s gonna be on Thursday,” She sat up, disheveled but the same flirtatious smile on her face as when they started. “It’s gonna be even bigger and louder... if you wanna come?” She added with a wink.

Anon smirked back at her, standing up iff the sofa and looking down as they responded.

“You know I’m gonna see you there.”


	3. CHAZ: Getting Extreme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR SCARS specifically stunt scars

CHAZ

Tonight was special. 

Anon had been dating “world famous athlete and stuntman” Chaz McFreely for a few months now, and after flirtatious discussions and various instances of sexting, this was decidedly going to be the first time they slept together.

They walked over to his home, a large apartment building surrounded by garages (perfectly fit for a person like him to reside. As they looked up at the looming building and began to step inside, Anon couldn’t help but feel a little nervous- this was their first time after all, that was natural! But of course... it was strange that she’d been given a word of advice from Summer Holiday, one of Chaz’s ex-girlfriends from AGES ago (luckily they were still on good terms). They ran their fingers over the bag slung across their shoulder, still nervous about their decision to bring it... they probably wouldn’t need to use it, which was good because they had absolutely no experience with that kind of-

“ANON!” They turned their head around to see their boyfriend leaning against his doorframe and waving, dressed only in a pair of jeans and a black vest, one sleeve falling down his sculpted arm. 

Needless to say, they were only more excited by the view. He winked at them.

“What are you waiting for?”

Anon half-ran into his room, eager to get to the act; as nervous as they were, they were equally as horny. They tossed the bag to the side after Chaz shut the door and both eagerly raced to his bedroom, them pulling their boyfriend down onto his double bed so he was pinning them down and started making out without any further conversation, both almost immediately grinding into the other as if they’d been starving for this for longer than they could remember. Chaz’s hands ran up and down their back, quickly and excitedly whipping their top off from their shoulders and throwing it behind him carelessly, then dipping down and making out with them again, this time digging his nails into their skin, causing them to let out a mixture of a gasp and moan at the same time. The way he was so eager just made Anon more desperate- if he slowed down anytime they didn’t think that they’d be able to take it, they needed this. They needed his hands all over them and for him to tell them how much he wanted them too (or, in a more probable case, how extreme they were). 

As their mind wandered, he pulled his top off as well and dropped it on the floor, exposing his tanned and muscular body, decorated with light pink scars that must have come from stunt mishaps... but they did make him look... SO good. 

Anon pulled him back down and kissed him again, their bare chests pressed up against eachother as they did so, Chaz wrapping his fingers up in Anon’s hair and tugging, to which Anon replied with a desperate moan of pleasure, only pulling him closer so their faces were barely touching, both flushed and hot. 

“Mm..” Anon hummed, tracing their finger over his body and deciding to try and tease him a little- maybe that would be good motivation for him to get to what they REALLY wanted. “You didn’t give me enough time to really admire you, babe,” 

Anon smirked and gently pushed Chaz off them; once they were both sitting up, Anon started running their hands across his chest and stomach, nearing the waist of his pants. 

“You’re sooo hot.”

Even without looking, Anon could tell that Chaz was getting flustered- embarrassed to some extent- and it honestly only turned them on more. 

“A-ah, uh,” He rarely showed his vulnerable side, so maybe it was the sudden exception that made Anon so excited. 

“I mean... yeah, I know I am-“ His skin was starting to heat up as he desperately tried to maintain his smug and confident aura. He put his arms behind his head with a smirk, already red in the face and starting to glow with anticipation.

“You just got lucky enough to date someone with the body of a god, Anon.” 

His partner raised their eyebrows and pulled him back so he was on top of them again, and kissed him gently, running their tongue across his bottom lip.

“A god, huh?” They breathed. “Well.. how about you show me what you can do with that power, hm?”

With no further words, both were fully undressed and Chaz positioned himself in the perfect position, his hard-on pressing against Anon’s entrance... but something seemed a little off. 

Anon tilted their head.

“What’s up?”

“Oh- uh... nothing..” He mumbled, gripping Anon’s waist as he prepared to fuck them, except it was almost as if he was stalling?

“Chaz?”

The redhead only shook his head, starting to slowly push his penis into their partner, still red-faced and excited, just with a tint of hesitation in his expression. Anon couldn’t exactly feel anything yet, but Chaz was biting his lip a little, eyebrows furrowed; he was probably having a hard time... finding the right place. 

Anon tried to lift their hips up to his cock, finding where it would be the best place for him to enter them, and it was pretty easy- everything was set to go. 

“C’mon, Chaz- you’re not chickening out are you?” Anon asked with a wink. 

“No! I’m not a fucking chump, Anon.” He protested, still looking down with a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

“It’s the right place.”

“Ah- yeah.” Chaz nodded, his red tint in his cheeks darkening a little as he pushed in- only the tip, but Anon let out a soft moan at the entrance regardless, anticipating for the rest to slide in after, then they could REALLY get this going. 

But it didn’t come as Anon expected. 

They sat up, propping themselves on their arms and looked their boyfriend in the face with a puzzled expression. He couldn’t make eye contact. 

“H-hey, look, if you don’t wanna-“

“I’mnotusedtotopping.”

Anon blinked in surprise. Chaz pulled out of them and turned away, shamefully covering his eyes with his hands and sighed. 

“Wh-“

“Sorry. This is so unextreme, but, uh, I’m not used to... topping. I kinda forgot to mention...” He ended with a slight laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but he looked mortified. This was definitely a shot to the ego.

“Yeah, you kinda did,” Anon mumbled, but shuffled closer to him and rested their head on his shoulder, skin still flushed. 

“We can try again if you want? I’m still down.”

It was then that they remembered the bag- and mentally thanked their advisor for giving them a heads up; they pulled away and rushed to fetch it, suddenly extremely excited for the change in tone.

“Nah, it’s fine-“ Chaz called out after them, tilting his head to try and see what they were getting. 

When they came back in and purposefully dropped a bag on the bed with an excited grin, he froze. Fucking Summer. 

“Oh my god, did you-“

“Yeah, I kinda, maybe, sorta got a tip from someone?” Anon said, still grinning and looking up shyly, while opening the bag to show a purple strap-on that looked to be about 8 inches long. Chaz took a quiet but sharp inhale. 

“A-ah, w... we, uh...” He stuttered, sweating and shifting positions so his knees were more tucked up: Jesus, the mere sight of it made him more submissive. 

“I- it’s fine, it’s okay, we don’t have to it’s fine it’s-“

“You really don’t want to?” Anon smirked, one eyebrow raised as they pulled it out of the bag (Chaz staring at it with a blank, but somehow excitement danced in his eyes).

“I mean...” Anon could see him moving his legs, presumably in order to hide his ever-increasing boner. 

“I guess we could.. maybe... kinda...” He let out a tiny whimper, before slapping his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t deny how bad he wanted this.

“Please. Please, oh my god. It would be so extreme.”

“YES! Ok, I haven’t really ever done this before, so it might not be the best you’ve ever had.”

“It’ll be great, just... you’re teasing me at this point Anon.” He moved over to them and tugged on their arm. 

“Aw, who’d have thought that Chaz McFreely was a whiny little bottom, huh? Sure, I guess you deserve it,” They teased as they put it on, trying to make it look as sexy as possible (but they had to admit they were very inexperienced, so they weren’t sure if they were doing a good job), and got back on the bed.

“Get over here before I change my mind.”

Being dominant was fun. 

Chaz obediently shuffled over to Anon, wrapping his hands around their neck and pulling them over- he was on the bottom now. 

Anon had to use their hand to find the right position for their strap to go in, but Chaz didn’t notice or care for that matter. He was to busy leaving deep purple-red hickeys all over their neck, Anon moaning breathlessly. They finally pushed the strap into their boyfriend, who let out a loud moan, muffled by their shoulder as he pressed the lower half of his face into it. 

That was a good sign- they could figure it out from there. 

Anon pushed it into him deeper, slowly at first, enjoying the sound of Chaz almost screaming as they got deeper and deeper; but they wanted to hear more. They pushed the whole thing into their boyfriend, who arched his back, bit his lip as another scream-like moan escaped his vocal chords and dug his nails into their skin again, but deeper- that might leave a mark; GOD, Anon wanted it to leave a mark. Their eyes glanced down to their boyfriend’s own neck before moving down and lacing it with hickeys of their own. Dark ones, accompanied with bite marks and scratches, leaving Chaz grabbing a pillow and using it to (unsuccessfully) silence the noises he was making so involuntarily, clutching it so hard Anon genuinely thought it might rip. He was so strong...

Still, they didn’t want to stop just there. Positioning one hand above Chaz’s head, one hand on his hips, grabbing his ass a little, Anon began to thrust into him, slowly at first, but got faster, deeper, rougher. Chaz was fucking loving it. 

“A-AH~” The pillow was still clutched against him, but his eyes were visible, showing that tears coming from a mix of pleasure and pain (Anon had deduced that he wanted to be hurt, and continued to do so, running their fingernails down his body, leaving even more light pink marks over his skin) were running down his extremely red, hot face, smudging what looked like eyeliner. God. He was so CUTE- Anon couldn’t wait to see him gripping the sheets when they did this another time. 

“ANON, NGH-“ He could barely get the words out. “HARDER, PL-PLEASE- FUCK!”

Anon did as they were ordered, thrusting as hard as they possibly could, trying to find the perfect spot to focus on, and after a few more seconds...

“NNGH, YES, FFFUCK, RIGHT THERE!” He had thrown his head back, forearms covering his eyes with his wide, blissful smile on display. The pillow had been discarded at this point. 

“F-FUCK ANON, YES-“

Anon smiled as they thrusted harder, one last time before Chaz covered his mouth and let out another pleasured scream, followed by soft whimpers, eyes squeezed shut and more tears streaming down his face as he finished while his cum spilled over the sheets, himself and Anon as he bit his lip, turning to the side and shaking a little. 

Anon pulled out slowly and grinned at the state he was in- fetal position with his face covered, still riding the most intense orgasm they’d ever seen from anybody. The sounds of his post-pegging whining would be perfect background noise while they cleaned themself up.

“Not too bad for a first try, hm?” They huffed proudly, slipping the strap off and holding it, walking to the apartment bathroom.

“N-no, Anonnn...” Chaz whined, still in that same position, begging for them to stay.

“Aw, I thought you were extreme and independent-“ Anon was getting a rush from bullying him, if they were honest, and it definitely appeared by the smile on his face that Chaz was into it as well. They decided to make one more comment as they walked into the bathroom, not even looking in their boyfriend’s direction.

“I’m not gonna listen to you after you made this mess, you should be ashamed of yourself.”


	4. EMI: Don’t tease me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i tried to write beggin g lmao

EMI

Her coordination was perfect.

Not only did her signature cat ears frame her face, biting her lip with a flirtatious expression, but the way she matched up her outfit to them was incredible: a tiny purple top with a small cat-shape cut into it draped over her chest with a matching pair of underwear hugging her hips, a costume tail tied around her waist. The collar that tugged at her throat was the cherry on top- especially due to the fact that Anon was the one who had been graced so generously with the leash, the power to get her to do anything for them. 

She posed on the sheets, on her hands and knees, gripping the bed as she licked her lips with half-lidded eyes. Just because Anon was the one calling all the shots here, she wasn’t prohibited to beg. 

“Look, I got all dressed up for you~” Emi grinned, shuffling towards Anon with a faux innocent smile. “Aren’t you happy?”

“Of course I am,” Anon breathed, tugging the leash around her neck, bringing them face to face. “I know what you’re trying to do...”

“Oh?” Emi batted her eyelashes.

“You don’t seriously take me for someone who can be so easily seduced like that.”

“Mm.. well...” She stretched herself out on their lap with a playful smirk. “I’m only taking it from past experiences- you can’t resist your little catgirl, Anon.”

Unfortunately, she was right. This getup always drove them crazy, even the thought of it filled them with excitement wherever they were, but they were the dominant one here. They were going to stay the dominant one.

“Mm.. well, maybe tonight’s an exception..” Anon purred, looking away but running a finger under Emi’s chin, a tiny content smile tugging at her lips.

“How about my “little catgirl” proves what she wants to happen, huh?”

Anon’s face was stone. They looked back down and grabbed their partner’s face with their thumb and finger.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“Ugh, you’re making me beg for relief now?” Sighed Emi, lowering herself a little more, resting her chin on her forearms. 

“That’s low, even for you, Anon.”

“I’m not the one dressed up like that.” They slipped a finger under Emi’s skimpy underwear, massaging her ass to inspire her begging even further. They loved it when Emi talked back; it gave them such a good feeling when they finally got her to submit, their perfect, pretty little partner lying there at their disposal.

“What are you saying- you want me to take it off?”

“Later. Don’t be so needy- right now, I want you to do something for me.”

Emi’s pair of cat ears perked up, almost like they were her own. She licked her lips and crawled up onto Anon’s lap, breathing heavily into their neck. 

“You want a show?”

Anon pushed her off them, gently, just a little, to get a better look at her face, the smirk they gave her telling her all she needed to know. 

The cat girl sat up again, straddling Anon with one leg either side of them. She ran her fingers up their torso, leaning in as they reached Anon’s neck; Emi ran her tongue over their jawline before nipping their skin with her small, sharp teeth.

“Mh,” Anon knew this was her first move leading up to something they’d like.

Emi began moving from gentle bites to full-on hickeys, teeth sinking into Anon’s skin as she sucked and kissed, leaving deep purple marks on their skin. Her fingertips gently brushed their skin, their shoulders down to their hands, then to their naval and hips. 

She shot them one last playful glance and sat up again, her palms moving from Anon’s body to her own, cupping her own chest with a smile, pink-faced. 

“I bet you’ve been wanting to feel these for ages, haven’t you?”

“You’re not wrong.” Anon flirted back as they sat back, hands behind their head. They were going to enjoy this. 

Emi worked on her upper half, running her hands underneath the styled bra, over the choker necklace she knew Anon was crazy for, across her soft, pink lips... she could tell that Anon liked watching her touch herself. They bit their lip as they blushed- no doubt thinking about what they were going to do to her after she’d begged them.

“You like this, don’t you?” Emi purred pleadingly, hands on her hips.

“Mhm.. I just don’t think you’re done yet.”

The catgirl sat back again, a little rejected. Well.. if it was a show Anon wanted, it was a show they’d get. She wanted them to overpower her already, she needed it.

“Mhh.. you’re so needy.”

“I don’t think I am.”

“I just want you so bad already~” Emi breathed again, hands moving down to her thighs and softly massaging her own hips for her partner’s pleasure.

“Impress me, then.” 

The catgirl didn’t hesitate to follow out this order; she slipped her hand underneath her underwear and faked beginning to untie it, when Anon finally stepped in. 

“Hey. What did I say?” They placed their own hand on top of her’s, preventing her from any further moves- only Anon was allowed to take that off. Only Anon decided when was the right time. “I need you to satisfy me before anything happens,” They sighed heavily, pulling her closer with a small kiss, then pulled back and ran their tongue over their lips.

“Why don’t you really show me how bad you want this?” Anon tugged Emi by the choker and smiled at her, biting their lip. 

“Beg for me, Emi.”

“Oh-“ Emi looked startled for a second, but melted into Anon’s touch and demand as if it was second nature. “I didn’t you were that shameful,” She remarked, sliding down Anon’s body, face resting on her folded arms, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. They loved teasing each other, but, as always, Emi was willing to comply to get what she was looking for.

Her expression twisted from one of excitement and playfulness to big, pleading eyes, blushing furiously with a slight lip-nibble. 

“Anon…” Her voice quivered a little; Anon knew she was putting it on, but it wasn’t any less enjoyable. She was finally submitting- this was getting good now. “I’ve been thinking about you non-stop for hours.. I need you so bad…” She mumbled breathlessly, her voice soft and packed of desperation. “I want you to do whatever you want to me- I know you do too, you can’t deny that… you’re really making me beg for something that should have happened as soon as you saw me-“

“Don’t be ungrateful.”

“Sorry… I just, I need you Anon, I need you so bad it hurts,” She pulled herself closer to Anon, specifically their hips, wanting to be as close to their body as they would allow.

“I’m tired of waiting, pleaaaassse...” She pleaded. “Please Anon, I need it m-more than anything.” She stumbled over her words a little as Anon ran their hands over her body, over her shoulders and down her back, their own hands slipping under the outfit now.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I-“ She was finally submitting. Her face flushed pink and her breathing became heavier, drenched in desperation. “I want you to fuck me, Anon. I want you to do whatever you want to me, as long as I’m allowed to finish- I need your relief. Please, I’m all yours.”

Anon smirked at their partner, once a playful and teasing mess, becoming a puddle of neediness. They supposed they’d played around long enough. Leaning down, they ran their lips along Emi’s neck and took her bra strap in their teeth, helping it slip down her shoulder.

“You can take those off now~” 


End file.
